teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Orphaned/Transcript
: DEREK: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : SCOTT: Liam... : SCOTT: I've got a Beta. Like, right now? I could use a training manual. : VIOLET: I don't know why we're going after a Beta when there's an Alpha on the field. : GARRETT: Because an entire pack of Alphas went after McCall, and he was the one left standing. : DEREK: Kate was here for this. ( ) : PETER: That little pendant is training wheels. ( ) : DEREK: What are you gonna do when you find her? : ARGENT: Do what's necessary. ( ) FLASHBACK-- ABANDONED LOT, SEVERAL WEEKS AGO : DR. FENRIS: tape Eventually settling in a small town in Northern California, this family used their wealth to rebuild the community around them while remaining isolated from it. This was sometimes more a choice than a necessity, as not all of their children would become Werewolves. The ones that did, these born wolves, had to be trained. They needed to learn control. They had a practice for the training of Betas... The tradition, passed down through generations, involved the use of a sacred object called a Triskelion. Without control, violence-- extreme violence-- is inevitable. END FLASHBACK ABANDONED LOT : KATE: Big fancy guns... : KATE: Coded death lists... : KATE: So-called assassins... : KATE: And not one of you can answer the simplest question! Who's paying the bills? : KATE: So, I'll ask again... Who is the Benefactor? : ASSASSIN: I swear to God, I've never seen him. Never spoken to him-- : KATE: I know... See, everybody says the same thing-- they don't know who he is, where he is... : KATE: mockingly "It's all done electronically!" "I can't help you!" "Please, I'm bleeding to death! Please, stop, it hurts!" : ASSASSIN: Then what do you want with me? : KATE: It's been a long time since someone's made me a mixtape. You got one too, didn't you? : ASSASSIN: No... No... But, I... But I know who did. They look like kids-- like teenagers. They're called the Orphans. : ASSASSIN: Wait! WAIT! I'll tell you about them. I'll tell you everything-- just wait-- : KATE: RAWRRRRRR! TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : COACH: Guys, back off! You can get your gear tomorrow. If anyone sees Garrett, you notify the police immediately... : COACH: Then tell him he's off the damn team! : SCOTT: Dad, really-- I'm okay. : RAFAEL: I should've been here. And I said I would be at the games. : SCOTT: Well, I mean, this was just a pre-season scrimmage... I didn't even tell you about it. : RAFAEL: But I promised your mom I'd be around so she could pick up some double shifts at the hospital. I should've been here. : SCOTT: You're here now. : VIOLET: ...Jordan Parrish? : PARRISH: Deputy Parrish. : RAFAEL: Sheriff, what is that? Is that the weapon? : STILINSKI: Yeah, it's a thermo-cut wire... : RAFAEL: Parrish, hold up! : SCOTT: Where's Kira? : LIAM: She took off-- Stiles told her about Lydia cracking the second part of the Deadpool. : SCOTT: ...Her mom's on it. : LIAM: Everyone's on it. : SCOTT: You're not. : LIAM: Not yet. There's still another third, right? : RAFAEL: Thermo-cut wire is... a very unusual weapon, Violet. Now, we've got a file at the Bureau on something similar... Used in over a dozen murders. : VIOLET: mockingly I don't know what you're talking about. I just go to school here. : RAFAEL: Maybe we should call your parents, then. Oh, no... That's right-- you don't have any parents. That's why they call you the Orphans. : RAFAEL: We need to find her boyfriend, Garrett. : STILINSKI: Coach, I'm gonna need both their locker numbers... And someone find me a set of bolt cutters... BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : STILES: What the hell is happening to this kid? : DEATON: He's been poisoned by a rare wolfsbane. I need to make an incision, and you need to hold him as still as possible. : STILES: Hey Derek? How about a little Werewolf strength? : DEREK: Yeah, I'm not the only one here with Werewolf strength... : DEATON: If you can't hold him still, the incision might kill him. : STILES: Derek, he's slipping! I don't think I can hold him! : STILES: Ahh! : PETER: I guess I still have a little Werewolf strength myself. : DEREK: Yeah... Maybe more than a little... : STILES: Hey, Doc? I don't think he's breathing. : STILES: Is he okay? : DEATON: I think he'll be fine, but probably out for a little while. : STILES: Guys, can you hear that? I think he's saying something... : BRETT: muttering The sun... the moon... the truth... The sun... the moon... the truth... : DEATON: "Three things cannot long be hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth." It's Buddhist. : PETER: ...Satomi. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LIAM: I think someone's coming. Hurry! : LIAM: You find anything? : SCOTT: No... Nothing... MCCALL HOUSE : MELISSA: the phone I know that I'm a month late-- : MELISSA: the phone Three months late? Oh. Are you sure it's three months? : MELISSA: the phone Okay, I understand... Um, but if you could just turn the power back on for even a few hours, that would be really great. I have a refrigerator full of food that's going to go bad, and obviously, I don't have the money to run out and replace three hundred dollars worth of groceries... : MELISSA: the phone So, I am more than happy to beg... BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : MASON: It's not just that we were friends with them-- they were using us for their cover! I mean, professional killers were using us. How are you not freaking out about that? : LIAM: Trust me, I'm freaking out about a lot... : MASON: Liam, slow down! : MASON: Liam! : GARRETT: Hey, Liam... : GARRETT: Sorry about missing movie night. Don't worry-- I got something else planned. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MS. FLEMMING: Has anyone seen Stiles, Lydia, or Kira today? : MS. FLEMMING: Malia? Any idea where your friends are? : MALIA: earnestly I could try catching their scent... : MS. FLEMMING: ...Right. How about I just mark them down as absent? : DEREK: whispering Malia... : MS. FLEMMING: Okay, everyone-- let's begin with last night's homework. : DEREK: whispering Malia... : MS. FLEMMING: Malia... Do you need to be excused from class? : MALIA: scoffing Yeah... : MALIA: What are you doing here? : DEREK: Brett's still out of it. I need to find his pack and warn them about the Deadpool. : MALIA: So, what do you need me for? : DEREK: I know a little something about this pack... They have a kind-of secret meeting place in the woods. No one's spent more time in the woods of Beacon Hills than you. : DEREK: This is Brett's. : DEREK: Breathe it in. : MALIA: I'm not good at that yet... : DEREK: Try it. I'll teach you. : DEREK: Focus on the different scents. Some are tied to identity... others give off an emotion. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : PARRISH: Your dad should be back within the hour. You want to wait in his office? : STILES: Actually, we wanted to talk to you... : LYDIA: Privately. : PARRISH: This is a hit-list? : STILES: We call it a Deadpool. Recognize any of the names? : PARRISH: Yeah... the Sheriff had me run a bunch of these through the system last night, but we couldn't find any of them. : STILES: Show him the other thing... : PARRISH: Okay... That's kind of terrifying. : PARRISH: What's the number? : LYDIA: That's how much you're worth... : PARRISH: offended I'm worth five dollars??? : STILES: Five million! : PARRISH: grimly I only make forty thousand a year! Maybe I should kill myself. : PARRISH: I don't get it. Why... Why am I on this? : STILES: Honestly...? That might be a question for another day. Right now, there's still another third of the list we gotta crack. : LYDIA: We need the third cipher key... But, we need help getting it... : PARRISH: From who? : LYDIA: ...Meredith... : PARRISH: The girl from Eichen? The last time you saw her, you almost gave her a nervous breakdown! : LYDIA: scoffing Uh, almost! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : COACH: Sorry, guys. Liam skipped my class. Maybe he's sick... like me... : MASON: Liam didn't look sick on our run... : SCOTT: He's not getting back to any of my texts. : MASON: Me, either. : SCOTT: Yeah, don't worry-- I'll find him. But, text me if you see him. : MASON: All right. : SCOTT: the phone Liam? : GARRETT: the phone Sounds like you already know the answer to that, Scott... : SCOTT: the phone Where is he? : GARRETT: the phone Come on-- like I'm actually going to tell you that. : SCOTT: the phone I'll give you the money. : GARRETT: the phone Yeah, you will. But, that's not going to get you Liam back. You're going to have to put in a little more effort than that. : SCOTT: the phone What do you want? : GARRETT: the phone I want the money-- ''and Violet. Or, you never see Liam again.'' : SCOTT: the phone Okay, what do you want? You want me to go to Stilinski? I can do that. Or, I can talk to my father-- he's an FBI agent. : GARRETT: the phone You think I want you talking to anyone with a badge? I'm not getting help from a Werewolf because I want him to talk to someone. : SCOTT: the phone Then, what am I supposed to do? : GARRETT: the phone They're transferring Violet to a federal facility. You're not gonna let that happen. : SCOTT: the phone How? : GARRETT: the phone They're going to put her in a car. We're going to follow it. We get ahead of it, you stop it. : SCOTT: the phone You want me to attack a car? That's your plan? : GARRETT: the phone You're an Alpha-- if you can't stop one little car, then one little Beta is going to die. I stabbed your boy with a blade dipped in wolfsbane. Once it gets to the heart... Bad things happen. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : LIAM: panicked Help! Scott! Is anyone there? : LIAM: Somebody help me, please! : LIAM: Answer me! Help me! : LIAM: Help...! : LIAM: Scott! Scott, help me, please! Help! BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : DEREK: Their Alpha is a woman called Satomi. She's one of the oldest Werewolves alive, and she's learned a lot. : MALIA: What does that mean? : DEREK: She's a bitten Werewolf. Learning control wasn't easy for her-- she did something a long time ago that changed her. : DEREK: ...What is it? : MALIA: Gunpowder. : DEREK: If Brett's pack is out here, I don't think they're meeting... They're hiding. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : RAFAEL: We're taking her now. : SCOTT: Dad, isn't that a little dangerous? I mean, Garrett's still out there. Maybe we should let someone else do it... : RAFAEL: I appreciate the concern, but after what happened with Katashi, and losing evidence off an armored truck, I'm not letting this out of my sight. : RAFAEL: And, if you're still worried, you should know I've got Beacon Hills' finest coming with us. ON THE ROAD : SCOTT: This is not going to work. : GARRETT: All you have to do is stop the car. I'll take care of the rest. EICHEN HOUSE : STILES: Oh, no. Not this guy... : BRUNSKI: What the hell are we running here, a bed and breakfast? We do not just open the door for anyone with a badge! : PARRISH: We need to talk to Meredith Walker. It involves a murder investigation. : BRUNSKI: Well, you can talk to her all you want, but these two? Especially that one? They're outta here. : PARRISH: They're crucial witnesses in an ongoing investigation. I wouldn't have brought them if it wasn't absolutely... crucial. : BRUNSKI: Okay, Deputy. How about you come back with a court order, then I'll listen. : BRUNSKI: As for you, Mr. Stilinski... How about you come back with payment in full? : BRUNSKI: That's right-- Daddy may be the Sheriff, but he's late on the bills. I guess those government jobs aren't as reliable as they used to be, huh? : PARRISH: But they do help when you need a favor... Like, how, a month ago, Canaan P.D. helped you get home after blowing 0.1 on a breathalyzer. : STILES: amusement No... : BRUNSKI: embarrassed All right... I'm not against a little quid pro quo... Not at all... Not at all... : STILES: You! You. I like you. I'm gonna keep you. ON THE ROAD : GARRETT: There's a stop sign half a mile ahead. : SCOTT: So, I take out the tires with my claws...? : GARRETT: annoyed Teeth, claws, heat vision-- whatever. Just stop them. : GARRETT: You ready? : SCOTT: Stop! Stop the car! : SCOTT: Dad! : STILINSKI: Scott... : SCOTT: She's not in the car! Violet's gone! : STILINSKI: Scott, listen to me... They're still here... They're still here... : GARRETT: You want me? Come on! Come and get me! : GARRETT: Come and get me! : GARRETT: Yeah, that's right! You're not so big! You're not so big! : STILINSKI: Scott! EICHEN HOUSE : LYDIA: impatiently Meredith, what do you mean, you can't tell us? : STILES: We just need the third key. You can give it to us in numbers, letters, hieroglyphs... Whatever you want. : MEREDITH: I can't. : LYDIA: Then why did you give us the second key? : MEREDITH: I wanted to help. That's what I want to do-- I want to help. : LYDIA: Great! So help us now. Okay? Give us the third cipher key. : MEREDITH: Things have changed. I... I can't. : STILES: Why not? : PARRISH: Guys, go easy on her. : MEREDITH: I'm sorry. I can't. He... He doesn't want me to. : STILES: He? Who's he? : LYDIA: Meredith, who doesn't want you to tell us the third cipher key? : MEREDITH: The Benefactor. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : DEATON: Hey there. I was actually hoping you'd be out for a few more minutes... : ARGENT: Scott? This is going to hurt... : ARGENT: You all right? : SCOTT: Where's my dad? And the Sheriff? : DEATON: They're at the hospital. They're both doing fine. Hold this. : SCOTT: Mmhmm. It was Kate. It was her and the Berserkers. : ARGENT: We know... But, they move fast, and they don't leave much in the way of tracks. : SCOTT: We have to find her. She's got Violet-- I think Violet knows where Liam is. : DEATON: Then, as much as this hurt, it could probably also help... BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : DEREK: Can you get a scent? : MALIA: I'm sorry... : DEREK: There's nothing to be sorry about. If they don't want to be found, then we're not going to find them. Some Werewolves have an ability... a kind of mastery over their bodies, where they can actually inhibit their scent. : MALIA: They can hide from other Werewolves? : DEREK: From anyone who's trying to find them. : MALIA: So that's why nobody knew about Brett... : DEREK: Same with Demarco. : MALIA: Maybe we need to try something different. Maybe we need to think like Stiles! : DEREK: ...Like a hyperactive spaz? : MALIA: Like a detective. If they're really Buddhists, then maybe, instead of asking where Werewolves hide, we should be asking... : DEREK: ...Where would Buddhists hide... : DEREK: When Buddha sat under the Bodhi tree, he looked to the east for enlightenment. : MALIA: Is there some kind of eastern point in Beacon Hills? : DEREK: Yeah... at Lookout Point... BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : LIAM: No, no, no, no, no! : LIAM: COME ON! FLASHBACK-- MARTIN LAKE HOUSE, LAST FULL MOON : SCOTT: You did that. You went right through it. : LIAM: I jumped through the window? : SCOTT: The cuts healed while you were changing. : LIAM: I guess that's one good thing... : SCOTT: For you-- for someone else, it could be really bad. We need to figure out how you can get a grip on this. : LIAM: I've been trying to do that for years... : SCOTT: What does your dad say? : LIAM: He says, "When kids get angry, they deal with it in one of two ways-- they either hurt themselves, or they hurt someone else." END FLASHBACK EICHEN HOUSE : LYDIA: What's his name? You could just tell us his name. : STILES: Okay, you're shaking your head... What's that mean? Does that mean you don't know? Or you don't want to help us? : MEREDITH: I can't... I can't help anymore. : LYDIA: How do you know about him? : PARRISH: Guys, I think we better stop... : LYDIA: Meredith, a lot of people are going to die if you don't tell us-- : MEREDITH: anxiously I don't... I don't know... I don't know... : LYDIA: Please, Meredith, it's okay. You're gonna be all right. Please. : MEREDITH: anxiously I don't... I don't... I don't know... : PARRISH: Meredith-- : MEREDITH: I said I DON'T KNOWWW! ARGENT ARMS INTERNATIONAL : SCOTT: You've been here before? : ARGENT: I worked here. We used to own the building-- it was part of our business. : SCOTT: I've fought these things before. They're strong, really strong... : ARGENT: That's why I brought this. : SCOTT: ...I'm good with that. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : DEREK: Malia... : MALIA: You don't smell that? : DEREK: Wait for me... Right here... ARGENT ARMS INTERNATIONAL : KATE: You shouldn't have come... : SCOTT: Kate. I'm here for Violet. I need to talk to her. : KATE: I knew you'd find me. But... I was hoping we could do this later. I just needed a little more time... : ARGENT: For what? : KATE: To learn control. : KATE: Lower the gun... We walk away... and you don't have to get hurt. : SCOTT: Where's Violet? : KATE: Put the gun down, Chris. : SCOTT: Where is she? : SCOTT: No... No! No, no, stop! No! BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : MALIA: What happened? : DEREK: I think they might have been poisoned. : MALIA: That's great... If assassins with guns don't get you, then the ones with wolfsbane poison will. Or maybe one with no mouth. : MALIA: Maybe we should all be running from Beacon Hills... Running for our lives, as fast as we can. ARGENT ARMS INTERNATIONAL : SCOTT: AHH! : KATE: No! : KATE: RAWRRRRRRRR! : ARGENT: Scott... : ARGENT: Scott, I'm sorry. : SCOTT: weakly I'm not going to find him... : ARGENT: There's still time, Scott. There's still time. STILINSKI HOUSE : STILES: Okay, well... We know one thing-- both of the first two keys, Allison and Aiden, they're both names of the dead. Right? : LYDIA: But we've already tried every other dead person's name we could think of! And, if you haven't noticed, there were a lot of tries. : STILES: Yeah, I noticed. : STILES: You okay? : LYDIA: The only other Banshee I've ever met... And I think I might have just drove her over the edge. : STILES: Lydia, it wasn't your fault. I was there, too. And you're probably not the only... : STILES: Hold on-- Banshees predict death, right? So, what if the third key is someone who isn't dead... : LYDIA: ...But will be. : LYDIA: Parrish. We need to call Parrish. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : SCOTT: You're okay, Liam. You're okay. STILINSKI HOUSE : PARRISH: the phone Lydia... Meredith's gone. They found her an hour ago in her room. She hung herself. I'm sorry. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : SCOTT: I don't want to keep watching people die. : ARGENT: I'm not sure you have much choice about that... : SCOTT: Maybe I do. : DEATON: That's a lot of burden to carry, Scott. : SCOTT: I don't care. No one else dies. Everyone on that list-- everyone on that Deadpool-- it doesn't matter if they're Wendigos, or Werewolves, or whatever. I'm gonna save everyone. MCCALL HOUSE : STILES: You counted it yet? : SCOTT: No. : STILES: We should probably count it... UNDERGROUND TUNNELS : PETER: I suppose you're hiding down here because it'll cover your scent... But I can smell a rat! : PETER: It's getting worse, isn't it? The surges of anger, the loss of control... You know, I used to get angry. As a kid, I would even break my own toys in little fits of rage. And then, I asked myself, "Why break your own toys... when you can break someone else's?" : KATE: Stop pitching and tell me what you want. : PETER: Obviously, we're in a position of mutually-assured destruction-- : KATE: smirking Oh, I'm not so sure the scales are that balanced... : PETER: Probably true. But... I know you want to get the family back together again-- the return of the Argents to their glorious power. Am I right? : PETER: But, you know, you can't go back unless you can exhibit absolute and total control. I can offer control. I'' can teach you. : KATE: So, you're willing to teach me in order to get what you want... Which is ''what? : PETER: Obviously, I want my money back-- : KATE: Mmhmm. That's not it. Maybe part of it, but that's not all you want. : PETER: I need the money, yes... But, I'll admit, money only gets you so far... : PETER: What I want is what I've always wanted-- Power. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 4 Category:Unfinished Transcripts